League of Lovers
by Flamboyant-Robin
Summary: A new champion has been coaxed into playing the Noxian High Council's evil twisted game, but maybe things aren't as bad as they seem. Especially when you feel like you're right at home. ManxMan This does not follow the exact lore of the actual game and characters. Furthermore I don't own anything (rights, ownership, characters, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is a new story that I wanted to write, because I've gotten way into League of Legends and I see a lot of shipping potential. A huge one I am a big fan of is Garen/Malzahar (even though you can't find it anywhere on anything, i've tried). This story is going to have every character in it. Some will have bigger roles than others, and most characters are going to be gay or bi. The plot about Noxus will explain it all. It's also told from a first person point of view. Whether the point will change between people is really on how much of a reaction this story gets.

" _League of Legends: The Noxian game of bloodlust."_ I read off the sign to myself. I opened the door to find a disturbing looking woman with multiple scars over her face sitting behind a desk. _I guess the Noxians really use everyone they've got in the war._

"Are you here to sign up?" She hissed in a hoarse voice. I wasn't sure what to think of it. It had me worried.

"I was actually just coming to-" I spoke.

"Sir, what is your sexual orientation?"

"My what? That's far too informal to ask right out the gate!" I felt my blood boiling

"Well until you tell me, you aren't going anywhere." She waved her hand and the locks on the door behind me turned.

"You can't do that!"

"Just tell me and I'll let you go." She huffed.

"Fine! Fine. I'm gay." She got a look saying she was repulsed. She pulled out some papers on a clipboard and placed it on the counter. "Just sign here," she pointed to the line on the paper. "and initial here and then you are free to go." She pointed again. I picked up the pen chained to the counter still confused as to what was happening. I signed my name and she began to grin. She picked up the crisp paper and gave the signature a look. "Malzahar, hmm?"

"Yeah." I scoffed.

"Well, enjoy you're new life of spilling blood on the Fields of Justice." She raised her hand that had a ball of bright red and pink flames. She threw the ball into my stomach and I felt a petit sting that quickly subsided.

"Wait, what? You said you'd let me go. I don't want to kill people!" Tendrils quickly enveloped around me.

"Welcome to Noxus, kid." The tendrils squeezed tight around me and everything went dark. When they unraveled themselves I found myself in a very classy ballroom. It was decorated with red velvet flooring and black curtains that fell from the ceiling. I looked around to see all of the people conversing, some fighting, and others—kissing? A woman with crimson red hair and a scar down her left eye, another woman wearing a necklace of teeth, and loin clothing. There were a few disturbing looking characters over in their own little click. One looked of a zombie centaur, and an ethereal woman with glowing green spears on her back. It was all so much to take in. I noticed the men, attractive, tall, muscular, others not so much. There was one who held a cask of purple liquid between his meaty arm and his beer belly. One of them broke his focus from his conversation and made eye contact with me. He wore a tight red V-neck and jeans. He walked over to me. I picked up my purple scarf that was slipping off and adjusted it.

"Hello, I'm Garen. You must be new here, huh?"

"Um, yeah. The secretary at the front desk conned me."

"Welcome to Noxus." He chuckled. His voice was deep and raspy.

"She said that to me too." I giggled.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Malzahar."

"Nice to meet you, Malzahar."

"So, care to show me around, Garen?" He looked back at the group he was originally with. A blonde girl giggled wildly and nodded frantically. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. C'mon I'll show you where you'll be spending most of your time while you're here." He grabbed my hand softly and lead me through the crowd of people and into a corridor.

"How long are we here?" I asked.

"Eternity… or at least until Demacia wins the war and the system breaks." I felt my heart drop. The corridor split and we took a left. "See, were are called 'Champions', and people on the outside of the Noxian ring are called Summoners."

"What specifically are Summoners?" I was becoming inquisitive.

"They are people who call upon us Champions to go into a 5v5 field or a 3v3 field to fight until we destroy the enemy nexus."

"What's-"

"Relax! We'll get there." He laughed. "It's mainly just a betting game, some walk away rich, or some gamble their lives away. It isn't our problem though." He pushed open wooden doors that lead down into what seemed like a bunker.

"I saw people kissing back there…. Is that allowed or…?"

"Oh, about that. Udyr and Tf kind of have a thing going on."

"Who?" He said it like I was supposed to know.

"You'll meet them soon enough." He laughed again. "Welcome to the Men's locker room. If you see white stuff on the floor, it's either soap or cum." I felt my cheeks get red.

"What about this green stuff?" I pointed to a pile of green ooze dripping off of a bench onto the floor.

"Oh, that's probably from Zac. It's just his essence…. Only Heimer knows what he is."

"Again… who?" Everything was just giving me a headache.

"Again… relax." He said. We proceeded to the other end of the locker room, walked up some stairs, and made it to another split. "So, we're about to enter the main stage, the 5v5 field—known the public as 'Summoner's Rift'." We walked left and approached a gold plated door. He pushed it open and a small hallway lead to a glassy translucent wall. "Well, go ahead. Walk through it." I walked through the wall and I felt a huge surge of power. I began hovering off of the ground and started giggling uncontrollably. "You seem like a mage. Come. I'll show you your lane." The whole day we spent in Summoner's Rift as he explained the three lanes, what they call the jungle, and the shop. He shoved all of this information into my head in one day. When we got back to the crystal like wall, Garen walked through and jolted a bit. I walked through and I felt drained; I couldn't stand. I fell to the floor and Garen gasped. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that." He grabbed me and lifted me up with one arm.

"Wow, you're really strong!" I blushed a little. We returned to the ballroom and sure enough guys were kissing each other same with girls, but one group wasn't… The disturbing ones…. "Garen, what's going on here?" He pulled me off to the side.

"You see, Malzahar, this is more than just a Noxian game for gamblers… This was an initiative by the High Council of Noxus to stow away homosexuals. They believe it's unnatural and horrid… even for Noxians. The only two groups who aren't are the spirits from the Shadow Isles, and the Noxians."

"We have Noxians in here with us?"

"Yeah. They're all straight and just here for the bloodshed. Well, most of them are straight. Two of the guys are secretly bisexual."

"Oh... So that means that you are-"

"Very. Hmmm, I bet you are tired. It's getting late for everyone here-we're all going to bed soon."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, and there was so much to learn today."

"You're not done though." He laughed. "Let me get my sister to show you to your quarters. Lux!" he yelled. She couldn't have been faster.

"Sooooooooo?" She squealed.

"Not yet, Lux." He sighed. "Malzahar, Lux. Lux, Malzahar." She grabbed my hand and ran to one of the six hallways.

"Okay. So this middle hallway on the left side is strictly for mages, like you and I! From front to back on the left side it's: Marksmen, Mages, Assassins, and on the right side it's: Tanks, Fighters, Supports."

"Where does Garen go?"

"He's a Tank. I'm sure he explained that to you today, didn't he?

"Not today, but I have a feeling that he will tomorrow."

"Ah. So anyways, on the left side of the Mage hallway is for boys, and the right for girls. Nighty night! Sleep tight!"

"Lux…." I lowered my voice, "Are you a lesbian?" I already knew the answer.

"Lipstick!" she squealed.

"Figures. You seem extremely happy all the time."

"Well, I'm the lady of Luminosity back in Demacia. A lot of people look to me to put the light in their dark days. So it's just a habit to be happy."

"Oh, I'm just gonna go say good night to Garen and then find my bed." I found my way back to Garen, but he was talking to another guys. I didn't know Garen long, but I was jealous. "Um, Garen…."

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to say good night... Oh, and can you show me where my bed is in the boys' area?"

"I wish I could… but Mages are only allowed in the mages dorm. We can walk down the hallways, but we can't go in the room. Uh…" He was looking around the room. "Heimerdinger!" He shouted. A yordle appeared with long blonde hair. "Show Malz where his bed is?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Follow me." He grabbed my index finger with his right hand. The glove he was wearing was a soft leather, but he had a tight grip.

"So your name is Heimerdinger?"

"Yessir!"

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Well, I'm from Zaun and I build a lot of things. Left and right, all day every day."

"That seems taxing. I'm Malzahar, I'm from Shurima." I said. He started mumbling some weird things that I didn't catch.

 **Garen's P.O.V.**

"You sure you see something in him?"

"Yeah. He's… different. I don't know what it was out in the field with him… but, I loved it."

"Well it's your heart, Garen. I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. Good night Jarvan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Malzahar's P.O.V.**

 _The bushes tickled my skin as I hovered through them._

" _C'mon." He ripped off his shirt exposing a chiseled body. I let out a huff and crossed my eyes. I couldn't believe this. He grabbed my scarf and pulled me closer to him. I pulled back my hood and leaned in._

" _Are we actually going to do this?" He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me against his warm skin. One hand landed on his firm pec, and the other dangle by my side. He brushed his fingers through my hair and began to kiss me. I was so shocked, but I impulsively kissed back just as much. They were so soft—who was I to refuse? He just began to undo his jeans when a pretty yellow and green flower sprung up behind me. I looked at it and looked back at Garen—who looked defeated. "That's a ward isn't it." Before I knew what was happening, he swiftly picked me up._

" _Demacia!" He shouted._

" _Who's this?" the figure asked before we were out of earshot._

" _Leave him alone, Dracula!" I heard a familiar voice boom over the arena. "Wake up, kiddo."_

My eyes shot open and I flung up from my bed. The blonde yordle stood at the foot of my bed tugging at my sheets. On the other side was a silver haired man with red-ish porcelain skin studying me closely.

"Whoa. What a dream."

"Yes, yes. Get up. Breakfast will be ready soon." He threw some clothing similar to Garen's from yesterday up on my bed.

"Um, where's the bathroom here?"

"You change here. The only bathrooms are in the locker room. You can't change in there unless you are changing into your battle outfit. Sorry. Noxian rules."

"Don't worry I won't bite… much." The crimson skinned man said.

"That's Vlad. He's a Noxian vampire."

"I prefer the term 'Blood Connoisseur'." Vlad retorted.

"You're a vampire and you'll be called as such you Noxian bastard!" Heimerdinger yelled. I looked around to see only two human figures: Vlad and the man who was kissing the other yesterday. He stood up out of his bed—completely naked—it all looked nice, but I tried to not stare. I changed under my bedding to avoid any embarrassment on my part, although it seemed just as embarrassing to wrestle around with the sheets. The man put on a cowboy looking hat and paraded around in nothing but that. The others consisted of a pile of rocks formed around an arcane being, a man of metal, another yordle who twitched a lot and made rapid movements, a creature with a massive eye, and a bird man who seemed particularly interested with me. I finally finished getting dressed and stood up to find that he was there staring at me inquisitively.

"You, where are you from?" His voice was almost robotic. He leaned in—almost pressing his face to mine.

"I'm from Shurima, but I presume Icathia as my new home." I yawned.

"Then you will surely recognize me as your emperor, correct?"

"Um, no? Shurima fell pretty hard. We're just little villages now. We don't have an emperor."

"Lies!" He wound up his hand and struck me. I clasped my stinging cheek. I felt some tears coming on, but I tried to fight them. "You will recognize me as your emperor!" He smacked me again then crashed his head into mine. I fell back against my bed clutching at my throbbing skull. I began to cower, but the bird-man took his leave.

"Don't mind, Azir. He's just power hungry." Heimerdinger came over and began to look at my eyes. "You'll be fine. Just try not to make rapid movements." I cried. Disregarding what Heimerdinger said I flung the door open and ran out into the commons-foyer crying. There were a couple people talking but it was mainly empty. I ran down the "Tank" hallway and opened the door. I began to walk through the door but was shocked and thrown back against the female door. I let out a cry of pain, and the streams on my face grew thicker. The door behind me opened and a beautiful woman appeared with a look of concern on her face.

"What happened?" She helped me up of the floor. My crying slowed but I was still in pain. My head was pulsing, my cheeks were stinging, my eyes were on fire, and my back was aching.

"Is Garen in there?" I pointed to the boys' side of the hall. She laughed.

"Garen is always one of the first in line for breakfast, hun. You're looking for him? You're the new one, huh? Your name?"

"Yes, I am." I sniffed. "Malzahar."

"I'm Leona. Come. I'll take you to the Cafeteria."

"Um, can you go get him for me? I don't want to go down there crying…" I trailed off crying a little.

"Sure. Just go sit on one of the sofas in the commons." She began towards the cafeteria, and I towards the commons. I didn't say a word; just tried to stifle my cries. The room started to spin a little and I felt like was going to puke. The sofa was beckoning and I crashed onto it. I let out a silent cry as a sharp pain in my back reminded me that I was thrown across a hallway. I heard Heimerdinger call my name from across the commons, but I didn't want to move. I just wanted to let my tears soak into the velvet of the sofa. At this point the pain didn't bring the tears; it was the knowledge that this place is brutal and cruel. A place where one can wake up and almost get their head bashed in the very second after. More tears began to flow from my eyes, but with it a little rage began to burn. Heimierdinger reached me and began to check for any bruising on my head, but I felt a larger hand on my back; one too big for a yordle.

"What happened?" Garen asked. His voice was concerned and angry. I sniffed, but didn't answer.

"Azir beat him for not knowing who he was." Heimerdinger replied.

"Thank you, Heims. Go get some food; you deserve it. I'm going to have a little talk with Azir." I shot up from the sofa and threw myself at Garen.

"Please! Don't! It will make it worse!" I begged him. "It's a thing with Shurimans. We do things to antagonize other people if we see it fit."

"If that is what you want. Come, let's get you breakfast."

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

"That sucks. You're gonna eat though." He picked me up from the waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Garen, this is a really sweet gesture, but unless you are taking me to our own private room then you can put me down." I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"What was that?"

"Um, nothing."

"You said something. I intend to get it out of you at some point. He curled his arm up around my waist and carried me to the cafeteria. He forced me to eat then took me to the arena. He began to show me the finer mechanics of the game, like how the Noxian game maker timed the dragon respawn. Apparently a new dragon will fly into the pit every six minutes or so. He pulled me over by the blue golems to tell me what they do. We rounded the stone wall and tumbled into the bush close by.

"What was that?"

"Me. Tripping you." Garen laughed. He threw me to the ground, climbed on top of me, and pinned me to the grass. "Now, what was it you said in the commons?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not letting go until you tell me." He said cockily.

"I'm fine with that."

"Well, you don't have to tell me now. The thing in your pants explains it all." Garen smiled.

"My wh-" I began to ask.

"Your 'Shuriman Snake'."

"Don't be cheesy." I rolled my eyes.

"Your dick." He laughed. I began to laugh but was cut off by Garen pressing his lips to mine. It was a sweet embrace, and felt exactly how I dreamed it-soft, smooth, warm. I got harder than I was when Garen climbed on top of me. He pulled back and smiled again. "I'm gonna arrange a scrimmage between you and my sister."

"Is there a prize?"

"Well... yes. There is."

"And what is the prize if I were to win?" I asked. His reply was grabbing my hand and placing it over the crotch in his jeans. I felt a hard and long member pulsing. He kept my hand there and spoke.

"A long and sharp sword."

"Then let the games-" Garen flipped us so that I was on top now, then pulled me down to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift." The announcer greeted. The yordle lady pulled something out of her mammoth's pouches, and conjured a ring and a bottle full of red liquid. She set them down on the splintered table in front of her.

"Four hundred gold, please." She held out a hand that shook with age. I pulled out the small bag Garen gave me just before the match, and I dropped it into her hand.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Champions, you have thirty seconds before minions spawn." The announcer boomed.

"Everything you see here, it's enchanted. If you want to know I can tell you. That ring just gives you a bit more of a rush, and that potion... drink it if you need a pick me up. Good luck."

"Thank you... uh..."

"Inga."

"Thank you, Inga." I said as I hovered towards the middle lane. In the real match, It's more intense. Garen and I earlier were running around and were able to see all the way down the lane, but now... there's a dark veil. I can't see more than about 15 feet in front of me. I knew my head still hurt from Azir bashing his skull to mine, but I knew I wasn't delusional. I made it to the outer turret to hear Lux laughing.

"Interesting isn't it?" She giggled.

"Minions have spawned."

"I'll try to go easy on you." Lux shouted. The minions started coming, and the fog cleared up enough to see Lux and her minions. I began throwing surges at minions just trying to hit them. It was easy because they didn't try and dodge it, almost as if they were robots. After a while, they began to let out soft squeals and fall dead. I felt bad, but then saw another wave come forward. Lux was doing the same until she threw on of her bolts at me. It was a quick sting but went away, although my thought for revenge didn't. I threw a surge back at her and she scoffed.

"Please. Don't hold back." I laughed. Her retort was swift as she threw forward a ball the passed through my stomach and made my skin burn. I tried to back up but fell on my face, and couldn't move any further. "What was that?"

"A little cantrip." She threw another bolt at me and instead of a sting, it was a strong burning sensation.

"You're in for it now." I went back to hitting minions, but Lux had different ideas. She shot another ball, but instead I dodged to the left, and threw a ball of my own at her. When it hit her a cloud grew around her head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She began screaming frantically and ran back into the veil. I figured I'd take this opportunity to drink the potion Inga gave me. I took out what seemed about twenty minions, when Lux reemerged. She threw bolts at minions again, and the next few minutes were fine... but I wanted to get her. I threw another ball at her, she began to scream horrifically, and run back into the veil. She came back after a while with green wisps floating around her but she was more aggressive. She threw a big bright ball of light over that hovered to my left. I hovered right... to my mistake, she hit me, and tied me down in place. I began to panic as she threw a cascade of projectiles that made my skin burn. To top it off she slowly hovered up off the ground and held her hands back. Her wand was absorbing the light around it and she shouted. "DEMACIA!" She threw her arms forward and a beam of light engulfed my body. My clothes were burning, my skin was melting, and it was an incredible pain. I looked to my hands and saw my skin melting off of the bones that became my body.

"What?" I looked down at my skeleton.

"Malzahar has been slain!" The announcer said. I questioned how this was happening but when I blinked my eyes, I opened them to find Inga standing in front of me. She set some supplies on the table.

"The book just makes it so your attacks make their potions work not as effectively." I gave her the bag of gold that somehow filled back up again.

"This time, you're mine!" I whispered. I hovered back to mid lane determined to get even, but Lux proved a challenge. It was a fierce battle but when it reached it's peak, Lux and I were going at it hard. She threw countless projectiles at me, but I had her.

"Welcome to The Void!" I shouted. I threw shackles constructed of void energy that latched into her chest and threw her into a Void portal on the ground. When Lux hit the ground, she got up and looked around in a frenzy. "Get her!" I shouted. The echo through the void soon became filled with horrific noises and blood curling screeches. Lux started to scream, but it was too late. Demons came out and began to claw mercilessly at Lux : slashing her throat, ripping her limbs off until she was nothing but a torso attached by a few strings of flesh to her head. The void began dispersing around us and soon we were back in the middle of the lane with no minions. Her body laid there for a while, the blood pooling around her, and then it all disappeared. Vanished in a blink of the eye.

"Malzahar has slain Lux!" The announcer said. "The red team has surrendered." I closed my eyes for a second and found myself in the middle of the commons standing next to Lux, when I opened them.

"Wow... everything does happen fast around here." I whispered to myself.

"Well played." Lux said. Everyone cheered and resumed what they were doing.

"Listen, I didn't mean to go that berserk, Lux."

"Don't apologize. It must have taken everything you had to do that." She gave me a hug and went to her dorm. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, followed by a sexy laugh.

"Hi, Ga- ah!" He picked me up, carried me over to a couch, and set me down on it.

"I have a friend I think you might know." He motioned someone to come over and I saw him.

"Nasus!" I jumped up and ran over to him. He greeted me with a warm hug and licked my forehead, as he always did. "I didn't think I'd see you after Shurima fell."

"Oh, how the eons pass." He gave me a hug and ruffled my hair.

"Why don't we catch up? Seeing as how you have eons of stories to tell."

"I wish I could," Nasus said forlorn, "but I have to go into a match. But when I have time, I expect to hear your stories of Icathia!" Nasus smiled, licked my forehead again, and walked off.

"Does he do that often?" Garen asked.

"You jealous?" I laughed. Garen wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back on top of him on the couch. He began kissing my neck and I gasped. I almost moaned but a furry orange yordle with a bone helmet came up to us. He held up his hands and made a grabbing motion.

"Gnar!" He said and made the hand motion again. Garen laughed, but I was puzzled.

"This is Gnar. He is a cuddle bug, and since you are new he wants to cuddle with you."

"Oh, how cute! C'mere G-nar." I picked him up. He looked at me odd.

"It's Gnar." Garen said.

"I know. I think G-nar is cuter." I said back to Garen. I wrapped my arms around Gnar but he squeezed out and curled up in a ball on my lap. Garen leaned back and adjusted his legs around my body, and we laid there. I nuzzled my head up under Garen's chin and Gnar adjusted himself to fit in my lap comfortably. It was cute to find out that he massages your leg with his paws and claws when he sleeps on your lap. It was a peaceful evening... despite murderously and retroactively ripping Lux apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Malzahar's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a blur that soon cleared, although I was still tired. I sat up to see the big circle of people in the commons. Gnar sat in Garen's lap on the far side, and Garen stroked Gnar's ears.

"Hey! You're up. C'mon over!" He pat a spot next to him. Gnar sprung up form Garen's lap and dashed on all fours towards me. He laughed hysterically as he hopped onto a red headed woman's skull, bounded off, and into my arms.

"That bitch!" She stood up, "You're dead, you freakish rodent!" She turned to run at us, but a girl materialized between her and I.

"Kat, do you always have to fight someone?" The girl named Kat huffed and sat back down. The other girl disappeared and reappeared over by Kat's spot and sat back down. I walked awkwardly through the circle and took my place by Garen.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Truth or dare. We do this every week. It helps pass time and we get to learn stuff about others occasionally."

"What are the rules? Besides asking truth or dare?"

"Well you get one chicken. Its like a get out of it card. After that you got to do it." Garen said enthusiastically.

"So what if they refuse?"

"We feed them to Baron Nashor." Garen said. I sneered.

"I'll play." I whispered to Garen.

"We like to pick on Draven. He thinks himself the center of attention." Garen pointed to a guy with long styled hair.

"LeBlanc, truth or dare?" He asked. The woman who could disappear and reappear began to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of a dare."

"Then kiss Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven." He slowly slurred. She got up and went over to kiss him, but as she went to pucker her lips she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She brought her head next to his and pushed it forward.

"Not in your wildest dreams, kid." She appeared back at her spot. "Chicken. New kid. Truth or dare?" She announced. I gulped.

"Dare." I said and built up quick confidence. She let out a sly chuckle. _Oh no. What have I gotten myself in to..._

"Since you're so fond of that fuzzy thing in your lap, then stroke his... well..." She looked down, then looked back up.

"Oh you're kidding..."

"Is that a chicken I hear?" She laughed. I grabbed Gnar and held him up in front of me. His big eyes fixated on mine.

"May I?" I asked him. He giggled and pulled himself from out of my hands and lied on his back. I took two fingers and swiftly placed them under his loin cloth and began to slide up the protruding column of fur. After two to three strokes LeBlanc let out a loud sigh. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't chicken. Your turn." She sighed again.

"Oh, um..." I stopped stroking Gnar. He got up and looked at me.

"Sheimo'kai!" He shouted. Garen tugged at my arm.

"You'd best keep stroking him. He'll get pissed... and well, Gnar isn't fun when he's pissed." He whispered.

"Best get to work, kid." LeBlanc laughed. I looked back to Gnar to see his orange fur slowly changed to a deep red. In a panic I lied him on his back and began to stroke him again.

"Okay, sorry!" I said. His fur slowly changed back to the vibrant orange it was before. "Draven,"

"You guys must love me. I mean look at me! Anywho, Dare."

"Your death wish. Kiss the guy next to you." Everyone went silent. Their eyes bulged out of their heads. I leaned to Garen, "What'd I do?"

"The guy next to him is his brother, Darius." Garen stifled a laugh. I blushed.

"Chicken!" Darius yelled.

"But the dare," Garen laughed, "is directed at Draven!" He laughed a little harder.

"You Demacian Cu-" Draven almost said.

"Woah!" LeBlanc interjected. "I don't like them as much as the next guy, but that word is off limits. Just do the dare, god. Pretty sure your brother would like it anyways." LeBlanc said; Darius flipped her off. A girl with bright blue hair fell on her back, began laughing, and kicking her legs in the air. Draven and Darius both gulped. Darius turned to Draven and grabbed his side with one hand and the back of his head with his other hand. Everyone leaned in; the room was silent now. Kat began laughing when their lips touched, but something was off there. I only dared them to kiss, but Draven wrapped his arms around his brother, and Darius pulled Draven closer. Such a sight brought even Gnar up from me stroking him so that he could watch.

"AHANGHA!" Gnar shouted then pointed at the brothers kissing. Darius threw Draven on the floor and climbed on top of him.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Darius said. He kissed Draven, who was blushing, and then bit his lip and pulled on it. Kat's laughter turned to a shrewd scold. Darius got off of Draven and sat down, obviously trying to hide his boner. On the other hand Draven didn't try to hide it. In fact it was something that merited praise; it was a very impressive size by the look of it.

"Gnar,"

"Bah!" Gnar poked his head up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Shi'ba'boo!"

"What's the size of your dick when you're mega?" Draven asked almost immediately.

"Baku." Gnar's ears folded in over his eyes, he drooped his head, and wrapped his tail around himself. I had no idea what he said.

"I don't know why you are being so sad. That's pretty huge." Draven laughed. Gnar got up and walked over to Lux.

"Demaglio! Shi'ba'boo ma iyhanu?" Gnar asked. Lux went to say her answer but an alarm went off on the big screen suspended on the wall above the hallway that lead to the locker rooms. It was a huge. It spanned the 30 foot wall and went 20 feet tall.

"Alert. The following champions have been summoned for the red team. For top lane: Garen, Might of Demacia. Support: Morgana, Fallen Angel. Attack Damage Carry: Jinx, the Loose Cannon. Jungle: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress. Middle lane: Jayce, Defender of Tomorrow. Blue team: Top lane: Nasus, Courier of the sands. Support: Blitzcrank, the Steam Golem. Attack Damage Carry: Draven, the Glorious Executioner. Jungle: Trundle, the Cursed Troll. Middle lane: Malzahar, Prophet of the Void. Prepare for battle on the Field's of Justice, champions. Your game begins in ten minutes." A steward said.

"TIME TO TROLL!" Trundle said.

"Prophet of the Void? Sweet." I said to myself. My team got to the locker room and Nasus turned around to give me pointers.

"Jayce is gonna be mean. Just try to avoid his shots. If he puts up a wall of electricity you need to move around fast. Make it hard to hit you. If you get hit, it'll hurt." He said. "Just stay calm, my friend." I took a deep breath and followed Nasus into the Blue Team locker room. I immediately blushed at what I witnessed. Blitzcrank was plugged into a wall that I assumed was pumping water into him. Draven was the first out of his clothing, as expected, and again, as expected, he had something to be proud of. From his chiseled abs and his slightly trimmed fur pounced a 7-inch monster. He wasn't even hard.

"Oh my fu-" I almost called out.

"I know right? Gets four inches when hard. Wanna give it a feel?" Draven motioned for me to come over. I was nervous, seeing as how my locker was right behind him. I began to walk towards my locker, but Draven stood in front of it.

"I just need to get to my locker." I said. Draven grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Go ahead. Move it down. I'm not moving until you do." He laughed. I did as he said, and slowly slid my hand down his slightly fuzzy chest down to his slightly more hairy patch of fur, and eventually his shaft.

"Feels nice." I looked down a bit. He pulled me in closer to him.

"If you ever want to... you know... also thanks for getting my brother and I to do that." He slapped my ass, and I jumped slightly. I opened my locker and quickly changed into my outfit, and looked over at Nasus for reassurance. I caught glance of Trundle and his 4-inch member, and Nasus who had 5 1/2-inches going. I felt a little sleezy, seeing my friend in the buff, but I guess he didn't mind, because he put his garb on rather slowly. _Is everyone this thirsty in the League?_

" _WATER CAPACITY: FULL."_ Blitzcrank said then power walked out the door. Trundle and Nasus followed leaving Draven who retrieved two throwing axes, and me pulling up my hood. I got up and Draven pulled me against his frame again.

"Hi there." I said awkwardly. Draven kissed me.

"You taste good. Just know, when you kill that Demacian, I'll definitely be there to 'comfort' you." He laughed, but I felt dread.

I have to kill Garen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I know I've been out of of the picture for a while, but I'm back **:** D any who, i'm actually really excited to get back to writing this some more, and so far this is the fastest growing story I've written. So here we go!

 **Malzahar's P.O.V.**

The "fresh" air of the fabricated playing field caused me to forget the predicament I was in. "Hello, Inga. May I get a ring, and that red flask?" I asked. She smiled and handed me both, in exchange for the bag of coins i had. Nasus put his furry hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know what summoner spells are?"

"Um, no?"

"You don't have a watch or an ear piece either..." Nasus reached over to Inga's yak and pulled out a watch and an ear chip. I wrapped the watch around my wrist and put the ear chip in. "The ear chip lets us communicate with each other, where as the watch gives you stats on the game. Farming is important, i'm pretty sure Garen told you about that. See these red and yellow pictures at the bottom of the screen on the watch?"

"Yeah,"

"These are your summoner spells. You don't have control over these, but the summoner who summoned you does. The yellow one teleports you a short distance, where as the red one makes an enemy spontaneously combust."

"Okay, thank you."

"You'd better get to lane." With that, Nasus and I walked to our lanes. By the time I got to my first tower, Draven was already flirting with me.

"{Hey, baby. Can't wait to show you what I'm made of}" I pressed on the ear chip and replied,

"{Maybe if I was drunk enough, and horny enough}"

"{That can be arranged.}" I got to my second tower, and Jayce had emerged from the shadow.

"You're a lot cuter up close," He winked. "How'd you like to touch my real hammer?"

"Oh my god... You can kill yourself for that terrible pun now..."

"Well actually for now, i'll have to kill you... but maybe after me and you can do something?" He winked again, I blushed. In the blink of an eye, I was shot. My muscles seized up and I felt tense.

"OW!"

"That's the game..." And so it began, me and him harassed each other, both verbally and physically, and we farmed. And farmed. And farmed. Periodically I'd hear nasus or draven say "{Flash down}" so when I noticed that Jayce flashed I'd call it too. Something that really scared me was when Trundle would say "{Coming in to...}" and then call the lane. I had no idea what that meant until it happened to me. I threw a huge purple bolt of voidic energy at Jayce, and it started the fire fight. He swung his hammer against my jaw, and chipped a tooth. That's when Trundle showed up. He stomped his foot on the ground and the ground radiated vibrations. A large ice pillar shout out from under Jayce and threw him in the air.

"Now!" Trundle yelled, I was confused momentarily, until I got it. I opened a void from where Jayce landed, and knew it was over for him. I soared into it after him. His body floating in the abyss, was easily caught by me. I latched on to his body and began to take a deep inhale. Jayce's physical form began to age rapidly and wither. He was crippled. At this point a four-armed Djinn, appeared from the blackness and blasted his body to oblivion. I knew that I had won.

"Jayce has been slain!" The steward called. I exited the portal, and began to cast my recall spell. About halfway through my channeling I had a giant wooden spear thrust into my leg. I fell to the ground, crying in agony. I screamed for trundle to help, but no one came. No one except for a cougar with a green gem on its forehead. The cougar morphed into a woman, and she began to laugh wildly. Pulling the spear out of my leg was painful, and I almost begged for death, but she plunged her spear through my neck. I began to choke on my blood when a narrow blue bolt fell out of the sky and pierced my stomach. I had died. "Malzahar has been Slain!" My spirit exited my vessel only to be helped up off the ground by another person. I turned to see, that it was Jayce.

"Wait... what?"

"I have like four seconds, but I just wanted to say well played!" He leaned in to kiss me but he started fading before he could finish. Nidalee had disappeared. I blinked, and opened my eyes to me standing in front of Inga and her yak.

"Um... I don't know what to get." Inga chuckled at my confusion and pulled out a purple stone with runes on it, and a yellow wand. She handed them to me.

"Be sure to keep these, you can trade both of them in later for a better item."

"Okay." I placed them in in my pocket and miraculously they shrunk down to a comfortable size. "{Nasus, what do these things do?}"

"{They make you hit harder, baby!}" Draven laughed.

"{Garen said to knock it off, Draven.}" Nasus said.

"{Oooh, I'm sooooo scared}" Draven replied.

"Jinx has been slain!" the steward announced.

"{Garen, Teleport down}" Nasus relayed. I gulped.

"{Holy fuck! Garen calm down!}"

"{DEMACIA!}" Garen shouted over Draven. I laughed a bit. I pulled up to my tower again, but it was being attacked by Jayce, who had his hammer in cannon mode. I felt like I could do it. I threw bolts at him, but he was more evasive this time. I towards him, as he ran from me. It went down hill for me. His cannon changed to a hammer, and he back flipped onto me, but struck me with the hammer on the way down. As I stood back up, he swung and knocked me into his tower. My back hit the stone hard, and I was winded. By the time I got to my feet he shot me with another paralyzing bolt. I seized up again. His last blow crushed my skull, and caused my head to burst.

"Don't lose your head over this." He laughed, "Looks like I'm a-head now." He laughed again, "You still look cute though." and that is how the game went, back and forth me and Jayce killing each other. We were oddly infatuated with each other's presence that we forgot about the game going on around us. It eventually got to the point where we were seizing their nexus, but Jayce and I were still sitting in the lane, fighting.

"{Malzahar, get your cute ass up here and help me!}" Draven said. My focus realigned and noticed what was going on. I slithered through the jungle and crept through their base to their nexus. I found Draven and Blitzcrank attacking their last tower in front of the nexus, but the challenge presented itself. Blitz began to run away, but Draven couldn't be saved. Garen jumped high in the air and brought his broadsword down the middle, and sliced Draven in half. I covered my mouth and teared up slightly. _Why the hell am I crying over him? Why is- God I care about men too much._

"Why are you crying?" Garen asked. He lowered his sword and came over to me, then lifted my chin with his thumb. The worn leather gloves he was wearing made his grip comfortable. He gave me a sweet kiss. "You know we have to fight now right?"

"Why's that?"

"I'm the only one alive right now, you're right here, and nasus is pushing our top."

"Oh. Kiss for good luck?" I asked, Garen leaned in to kiss me, but I blasted him in the stomach. It launched him back to his nexus.

"You sneaky whore!" He laughed as he ran towards me. I threw a flurry of bolts and blasts, but Garen kept coming. My final attempt took everything I had but it caused Garen to fall on his knee. I thought that I had one but he shoved his sword in the ground. At first i was puzzled, but he looked up and blew a kiss. Now I thought this was just full lunacy, but he pointed towards the sky. I looked up to see a giant golden sword fall from the sky and almost hit me. I rolled out of the way, and laid on the floor practically powerless. Garen got up and walked over to me, without his sword.

"Wh- Wh- What are- you doing?" He flopped down next to me.

"Giving up." He smiled.

"You- Almost killed- me!"

"That's the point."

"Red Team loses!" The steward announced. A blue beam rained down over Garen, Nasus, and I, but we were carried up into a bright ball of blinding light. When we could see again, Nasus and I were in the locker room, but Garen must have gone to his. Draven threw me against a locker.

"Nice work out there," he winked, "mmmm, I want a piece of this!" He grabbed my ass, and began to kiss me. He started rubbing his boner against me, until Nasus pulled him off of me.

The biggest shock was, being confused. I liked it...

 _Who do I choose? Garen, Jayce, or Draven?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I was thinking... When champions are disabled due to a bug... what if they're actually just sick? Eh? Eh?

 **Malzahar's P.O.V.**

My head pulsed violently at my confusion. I've conversed with horrors of the void, domesticated unfathomable creatures, and even walked the unknown rift, but never had problems with men. I need to see Garen. I hopped off my bed and ran out to the commons. Lux and Garen were conversing about something, but soon found out it was about me. As I got closer Lux pointed to me and Garen turned around to face me.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Garen exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I felt warm and fuzzy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you..." I lowered my head.

"Hey," He raised my head by my chin, "It's okay." he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Um... Can we go, uh... cuddle?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Garen said softly. He looked at Lux and nodded. She giggled wildly before she skipped off into the crowd. I don't think I'll ever get used to her. Gnar spotted me and leaped through the crowd, even on some peoples' heads, to get to my shoulder. he wrapped his body around my neck softly and grabbed on of my earlobes and laughed. We almost made it to a couch, when the alarm went off.

"Alert. The following champions have been summoned for the red team. For top lane: Gnar, the Missing Link. Support: Lulu, Fae Sorceress. Attack Damage Carry: Draven, the Glorious Executioner. Jungle: Tyrndamere, Barbarian King. Middle Lane: Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork. Blue Team: Top lane: Garen, Might of Demacia Support: Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow. Attack Damage Carry: Vayne, the Night Hunter. Jungle: Exemplar of Demacia, King Jarvan the Fourth. Middle lane: Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. Prepare for battle on the Field's of Justice, champions. Your game begins in ten minutes." A steward announced.

"Damn. I'm sorry! Did you still want to cuddle?" Garen said. Clamoring in the room picked up slightly as everyone was going to prepare.

"Yeah, but you have a match!" I whined. Garen put his hand on my shoulder.

"See that man over there?" Garen pointed to a couch. Looking in the direction he pointed to, I saw a broad, muscled, bald, intimidating man sitting there. He had a thick mustache and blue runes over his left shoulder. "He isn't as scary as he looks. Actually he. Loves. To cuddle, although he is exclusive with Graves. So he won't try to pull anything on you." Garen smiled warmly. I studied the man for a second before Garen spun me around and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Have fun!" Garen kissed me and ran to the locker room in one swift motion. I turned around and began to the man. As I neared, I noticed he was feeding a white puffball with horns, but Gnar got excited and began to chase it around. _Wow, that thing runs fast!_

"Gnar! Leave Braum Jr. alone! You have to go fight!" His accent was thick, and definitely Freiljordian. As Gnar almost made a lap, a little yordle girl snagged him up.

"C'mon you! We have to go!" She dragged him off, as he yelled and pointed to the little puffball, that then let out a little puff and collapsed in front of the Freiljord man.

"Uh... Hi." I laughed.

"Hello, friend! I am Braum, this is my pet poro," He scooped up the puffball, "Braum Jr."

"Garen sent me to you. See, I wanted to cuddle with him, but he had a match. He also said you love to cud-" I huffed as my frame was squeezed tight by Braum. My face pressed against his warm bare chest.

"Of course I love to cuddle!" He sat on the couch and sat me in his lap, then proceeded to wrap his legs around me, then his arms. It was surprisingly comfy.

"The Battle is about to begin!" Nidalee yelled. The screen turned from original roster standings to the arena. Over in the Red base, Gnar was excitingly hopping up and down running to top lane, where as in the Blue base, Garen looked up and blew a kiss to the camera.

"He really does like you." Braum said. I blushed. The match went on unheated until Draven threw a flurry of axes, but the other woman, rolled out of the way and shot a huge bolt through his stomach, and in to a wall. The yordle girl immediately threw a bolt that shimmered with a rainbow glow at the woman, and she turned into squirbit. Draven pulled the arrow out of his stomach, to follow up by throwing two axes into the squirbit, that stopped moving afterwards.

"First Blood!" The letters appeared on the screen, with a portrait of Draven's face under it.

"Is that even fair?" I asked Braum.

"Well, is you taking someone to the void to have creatures rip them apart, fair? Anything goes in the arena." Braum flicked his mustache. "Draven and Garen are so close to earning a Free Day. They're really determined."

"What's a Free Day?"

"Well, you already have one. But a Free Day is when this institute releases a champion to go out into the world for one day. Exactly twenty-four hours. Then they return here. You can use it whenever you like. All you have to do is put on one of those ankle bracelets over there, it reads your blood, checks to see if you have a day, then you say where you'd like to go. When your twenty-four hours are up, you are teleported back here."

"Well how does one earn a Free Day?" I asked.

"You have to win fifty battles." Braum smiled. For an odd reason, I felt strangely close and comfortable with Braum. I nuzzled myself back under Braum's chin and watched the match some more. Braum returned affection by resting his chin on my head, and holding me tighter.

"WHAT!" someone yelled. I opened my eyes and saw Braum's thick mustache. I giggled, until I realized that someone was upset. I sat up to see a blonde yordle with two pigtails start freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked her.

"My Demacians weren't supposed to lose!" she ran off. I looked back at Braum. He chuckled a little, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your prince awaits." Braum gently lifted me up to my feet and pointed to Garen. I ran to him, but he looked upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with piercing eyes.

"I lost. I was one match away from my-"

"Your free day?"

"Yeah, I was planning something special with it." He frowned.

'Hey, it's okay. You'll get it and maybe we'll use it to go on a date." I smiled. Garen beamed.

"That would be lovely." He kissed me softly.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a pretty normal morning, everything was calm and as usual as always, but of course nothing stays normal here. The commons was full of persons sitting in front of two people, one being the almost nude Nidalee, and the other a man who looked as if he was burned alive. Nidalee was telling everyone about how the man, Brand, would start a big bond fire and she was to cook. Everyone cheered loudly as if it were the best news they've heard.

"What will you cook?!" a man with medium shaggy black hair asked. A scar ran down his cheek bone and there were lots on his arms.

"Well I want all of you to try out my fried gromp legs, and my brambleback smoked scuttle crab with Nashor sauce on a Dragon scale platter." Nidalee replied. Gnar got excited and began hopping up and down really fast. Nidalee looked towards me in the back. "Whatcha say kid?"

"I'd say you are backwards than I thought." I giggled a little, but she turned into her cougar form and pounced at me. While on top of me she drew her paw back and released her claws.

"Roasted Shuriman is just as good and can feed enough people." She growled. To my safety, Braum casually walked but and snagged her off of me with one arm. She began flailing around.

"No, no. Save for arena." He laughed. Everyone began getting with their friends, and I looked for Garen and or Lux. Sure enough they were with another guy who had is arm around Garen. I felt a little uncomfortable with it, but I didn't have much of a say in the matter seeing as how me and Garen weren't really exclusive.

"H-Hey, Garen." I spoke sheepishly as I neared.

"Oh hey!" Garen beamed. He ripped the Jarvan's, I heard Lux say his name, arm off of him and wrapped his arms around me. "So we are allowed to picnic today in the Rift, and we were looking to see if you wanted to come with us. Do you?" He asked. I nodded, before he ran off to go grab a blanket. Lux and I talked to fill in the meantime, but for an odd reason I thought Jarvan was staring at me.

"You and Garen are so cute together! Are you guys gonna be exclusive?" Lux squealed.

"I hope so, I really like him."

"What do you think, Jarvan?" Lux turned to ask him. Jarvan bit his lip softly before talking.

"You are cute, but Garen is just being friendly. He's just trying to keep us a secret." The news hit me like a- well, like Jayce's hammer that day in the rift. It hurt; I didn't expect this to happen. I honestly thought Garen liked me. Maybe he is cheating? Or maybe Jarvan is lying? We kissed a lot and I did put my hand on his crotch. I guess we'll see how things play out. Shortly after Garen returned with a blanket and we started walking to the Rift. Jarvan walking beside Garen separating us. I leaned to Lux.

"Did you know about Garen and Jarvan?" I whispered.

"No, that was the first time Jarvan ever expressed interest in Garen."

"Jealousy?" I asked. We found a nice spot next to the river and laid out the blanket. It was huge and soft. Definitely big enough to let all four of us lay down and cloud watch comfortably. I pointed up at one of the clouds. "That looks like an Icathian Void Spitter!" Lux sat up and pointed to an actual Icathian Void Spitter and stated that it was one too. We all laughed.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab us all some food." Garen said.

"I'll go help." Jarvan shot up. They both started walking away when Jarvan hit Garen's ass, and Garen jumped slightly.

"I- I'm gonna go look around." I smiled.

"Okay, i'm just gonna sit here, holler if you get lost, or just recall I guess." She giggled. I began walking over to the red side of the jungle when I heard rustling in the bush. My hands immediately powered up with purple energy, when Draven walked out with his hands up.

"Oh, it's you." I giggled.

"What's wrong you look down?" He asked concerning like.

"Now you are asking about something other than yourself? Are you sure you're Draven?" I laughed. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me to sit down. In which he followed.

"Look I know i'm a douche sometimes, but I just want to know what has got you down." He had a shimmer in his eye, and I found myself opening up to him.

"Well, I really like Garen, and I thought he liked me, but I guess him and Jarvan are a thing... God I feel like a stupid drama queen." I pouted.

"Hey," He scooted closer to me, "you aren't a stupid drama queen. You're really cute," Draven leaned in and kissed me softly, "and I would love if you'd go on a date with me." I was taken back by this. The kiss was nice, but the request. Was Draven really being so sincere?

"I... I'd love that." I shaking-ly said. Draven smiled then kissed me again. I felt myself being entangled in this moment, and soon my fingers entangled in his hair. He crawled on top of me and began to kiss me more and more, and I him. Let me tell you I could feel his "axe" press against me very well. When our kissing appetite was sated he crawled off of me and helped me up.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back. Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?"

"Uh," I hesitated, "... sure." I giggled. Draven grabbed my hand and walked me back by my old friend group, of Lux, Garen, and Jarvan. Garen and Lux looked shocked and began making frantic facial gestures. Surely questioning why I was holding Draven's hand and why I went to over to sit with the Noxians. We made it over to the patch of grass that had been matted down by others. Draven sat me down next to him and had me lean up against him. The others, besides Darius (Draven's brother), had a discomfort with this.

"What's your name again?" Darius asked me.

"Oh, I'm Malzahar." I smiled. Darius surprisingly smiled back.

"You already know me," Vlad said sitting next to Darius, "and I hope to get to know you." He licked his fangs seductively. Darius held out his bare wrist before Vlad plunged his teeth into it, and Darius let out somewhat of an erotic moan. Everyone kind of laughed but Darius blushed. The woman with blood red hair introduced herself.

"I'm kat," suddenly she was behind me, "and don't think that I can't slice your neck for fun." she laughed hysterically. I gulped.

"I'm Leblanc. And I deceive people." She shape-shifted into Draven and began to talk about how many axes he likes to throw into people. I giggled before she shape-shifted back into her old self. The last of the five of them was a man with a very scarred face. He laughed wildly.

"I'm Shaco." He held out his hand to shake. I reached out before Draven stopped me.

"He'll try to kill you. Stay away from that fuck-job." Draven laid me down in his lap and ran his fingers through my hair, and they talked about things people wouldn't think. Casual things like their favorite food, or their past relationships. I felt almost as comfortable with these people as I was with the void.

"I think i'm going to like it here." I smiled up at Draven, he leaned over to kiss me, but hearing the moan escape his mouth when I bit his lip was a much better reward.

"I can't wait to take you to Ionia." Draven smirked.


End file.
